


Play With the Dead

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lestrade, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Murder Mystery, Omega John, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hated him, he really bloody did. </p><p>Sherlock kept up his indifferent mannerisms. </p><p>Shern is done with this tiff nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With the Dead

She was born beautiful, at 9lb, and a head full of light blond curls, she could already tell that she was undoubtedly her father's child, it was inevitable really. She had a longer chin than most, but  not she was born with blue eyes but they were soon replaced with a light grey, that changed into light blue on occasion. 

When she had been born, she hadn't cried. The doctor had been forced to rub her chest gently to be able to get the fluid out, eventually it worked, but she still hadn't cried, she had coughed up the fluid and fell asleep promptly afterwards. John had fallen asleep shortly after he was reassured that she was healthy. 

They had spent a week in the hospital, only because the doctors had been worried that she hadn't gotten all the fluid out of her lungs from coughing, and were looking for any sign that it was still there. They needn't have worried. She was a Holmes after all. 

Years went by, and soon the army doctor's "Little Angel" as dubbed by him, was six and off to grade school. John had been worried at the time, and for good reason. She was quite tall for her age, and quite impassive as well. She hardly ever smiled and when she had been told what a friend was in Kindergarten, she had scoffed and turned away. As much as John loved her, she was her father's daughter though and though. 

When she had gotten picked up from her school on the first day John had asked if she had, had a good time. She had been staring out the window of the cab at the time, and really hadn't been interested in conversation, she did reply, but it wasn't what John had been hoping for. Simply the word "Dull." was uttered from her small mouth, and she continued ignoring him the rest of the way home. 

It had been a decade since that day. And still Shern wasn't much better at socializing, in fact all .hen Greg mentioned a boyfriend she had plainly stated that she was not interested in such a relationship.  

Shern had graduated from highschool already, really it wasn't a surprise, she was good at nearly everything academically, that and Mycroft Holmes being her uncle helped. Still John knew that someday she'd snap.

* * *

"Why is there nothing to do?! Everything is so boring Dad!" John sighed, Shern was agitated this morning, okay perhaps agitated wasn't the right word, more like pissed off. She had Sherlock's brain, and really it was inevitable that she would get bored just as easily.

"How bout you watch some crappy telly hm? Might set your mind off things." She glared at him. He sighed again. Living with an Alpha daughter was not easy. 

**_*Ding!*_ **

John's phone chime filled the silence. Unfortunately, for the Doctor, his daughter got a hold of his phone first.

**_John, come down to the Yard, it's important. -GL_ **

Shern ran through reasons of why her 'pa' would be needed at NSY but came up blank, there wasn't anything important there for him as far as she knew, and it wasn't as if he worked there. John meanwhile was looking rather peeved at her as she read the text over again. His lips were pursed, she sighed. It was never good when his lips were pierced. None-the-less she typed a reply. Her Dad simply rolled his eyes.

**_Why? -JW_ ** The reply came almost immediately.

**_It's Sherlock John, he is in my office -GL_ **

Shern stared at the screen for a moment, her eyebrows drawn together. She had read about the famous detective, and his suicide that took place nearly seventeen years ago. Naturally she had known he was still alive, it had taken her five hours to figure out that he had faked his death when she had been only twelve, but she had never been able to figure out how he had done it. 

Perhaps now she had the chance to ask him. That was not the only thing troubling her however. It was the fact that Greg had texted  _ John  _  of all people. He obviously knew him, if the DI was texting-- and there it was staring her straight in the face. The reason Mycroft -the man who was the British Government- helped her and John, why Greg Lestrade always popped by now and again. Sherlock Holmes was her father. She was lost for a few moments, and was quite glad that her father was in the kitchen making tea, and not able to see her expression. 

The phone chimed again.

**_John, are you alright? -GL_ ** She looked to the phone, apparently it had been ten minutes since he had sent his last text. She inhaled strongly and typed a reply as if she were John. They had far different ways of speaking after all.

**_Yeah, I think. Um. I'll be there....Soon. -JW_ **

**_With Shern. -JW_ **

Satisfied with her answer, she dropped the phone on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to deliver the news. 

"Have fun reading my texts?" John asked, rather bitterly, Shern didn't really take note of it.

"Mmm...It was Lestrade. Said you need to come down to the Yard." He stared quizzically up at her for a few moments before finishing of his cup of tea with a teaspoon of sugar and a dash of milk. "He said that there's a man named Sherlock Holmes there." He stopped dead in his tracks, and dropped the cup of tea. 

It shattered on the ground and Shern was ever so happy that none of it had caught upon her trousers as the liquid flew. Her insight telling her that such a reaction was inevitable, and where to stand so that she wouldn't get splattered upon. 

"W-what?" The Doctor seemed to crook, his face paler than she'd ever seen it before. 

"Sherlock. You know, my father." She said it with such nonchalance, as if she had been told, when in reality John had never told her. He'd kept Sherlock's identity strictly on the down low after the fall. Mycroft's people having to perge is sent from the flat as soon as John got back from the hospital with Shern. 

Simply because he didn't want the Alpha's scent lingering when he wasn't even alive anymore. So he could move on in peace. And he had, sort of -"Not at all.”-as Shern had said when she first met the female Alpha Mary. Mary of course hadn't understood what his over observant daughter had meant by that, but John had and had rolled his eyes, at the implication even though he knew it was true, he desperately wished it wasn't. 

"When did you?-" She interrupted him with an eyeroll, just like Sherlock. 

"Oh come on, you can't honestly tell me, you thought I wouldn't figure it out." He scowled, of course she would have. But before he could open his mouth to reply she spoke again. "Now come on, we have been summoned." She exited the kitchen quickly, and for a moment John could have sworn it was Sherlock who had swept out, what with her expensive black suit, and curly hair. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts and followed her to get his coat, he was still failing to register that they were going to go see  _ Sherlock  _ the dead man. She picked up her black coat and blood red scarf and walked down the stairs. He followed hastily, just in time to see her giving the directions to the cabbie. 

Shern was quiet, she always was in these situations of veiled seriousness. John assumed she was waiting for his reaction to the prior knowledge that Sherlock was alive. He didn't know how to react. There was anger certainly, but with it joy and a great case of 'How-the-bloody-hell-not-have-expected-that?' But he didn't choose either, he would remain nonplussed for now.

Shern turned to her phone and texted her  _ dear  _ uncle. 

**_You were covering for him all along. -SW_ ** It wasn't a question. 

**_Of course. I must admit I had expected you to figure that far sooner than you did, dear niece of mine. -MH_ ** She snorted, of course he had been, she was rather ashamed that she hadn't figured it out sooner as well. Not that she would ever admit that to Mycroft, of all people. She ignored the comment in her next text. 

**_If he is anything like you Mycroft, he won't take the knowledge of my existence well. -SW_ **

**_No, Perhaps not. -MH_ ** She knew the man was piercing his lips in thought behind his phone, deep in thought. She couldn't help but scoff at the mental image that came with it. Deciding to delete that later. 

**_Have fun at your doctor appointment Mycroft. -SW_ ** Satisfied that she had annoyed her uncle enough she pocketed her phone, and exited the cab, just before they stopped at Scotland Yard. Now set on irritating her Pa, with her actions. Although she did it rather unintentionally. She heard her Pa clambering out just behind her as she walked towards the doors of NSY.

**_We're here Lestrade. -SW_ **

**_Damn it, Shern, I told John not to bring you along! -GL_ ** She rolled her eyes.

**_As much as I rather not be around the incompetence of the Scotland yard for too long a time, my brain could melt from the stupidity in the very walls of the place; Me being here is quite necessary Lestrade. There would be no point in denying me entrance. -SW_ **

She pocketed her phone after that and pressed the elevator button, her father just managing to get inside with her as the doors closed. 

"You really...got...to slow down." He was panting, she hadn't even realized that she had been walking so fast. But she didn't apologize, it would be against her nature to do so. They reached the top floor with a ding from the elevator. John sighed as he saw the familiar figure of Sally Donovan looking at them. Shern of course, paid her little attention.

"Come to see him have you?" John sighed and nodded, keeping up a polite front in front of the woman. Sally shook her head in disapproval. "You really shouldn't you know. He's bad news, always has been, always will be." John nodded but didn't say anything, under the fear that he would be rude. 

He walked towards Greg's office, worried about the outcome, and his reaction. Shern was behind him, he knew, most likely unfazed by it all. He took a deep breath and opened the door,  knowing that his daughter wouldn't want to be there was the only comfort he had. 

He looked into the room. And there Sherlock was, in a smart looking blue shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and black business pants. The man had turned to fix grey eyes upon his as soon as the former army doctor had entered. 

"John." He spoke his baritone as strong as it had ever been. It was a strange comfort that. 

"Sherlock. You're not dead." 

"No." The tension in the air could be cut, and John rather wished that it would be. 

"And why- why aren't you dead?" His voice was calm, but he didn't feel calm in the least, the Omega in him wanted to run up to Sherlock and  _ cuddle.  _ While he simply wanted to punch the man. 

Where Sherlock stayed silent. Greg spoke up.

“Shern is outside I take it?” He kept his mouth shut, his throat muscles contracting in unease at the situation, wishing his daughter wasn’t here, at least she was staying in the hallway, most likely irritating poor Sally, but she knew she wasn’t needed right now, to be completely honest with himself he half assumed that she hadn’t even come here out of curiosity for her father, but more because of her boredom. 

Sherlock gave him a glance at the question, yet said nothing of it. John knew, from his time of knowing Sherlock quite well that the man would inquire later, or at the very least make an assumption. 

Greg as he was, tuned to his desk, and shuffled about the various papers on it. He seemed just as unnerved at the tension between the two as they were. Well John was, Sherlock was once again an enigma to him, and he could no longer tell. Shern and him were more different than he’d first thought, apparently at least. 

**_*Ding*_ **

**_Tense Pa? -SW_ ** John rolled his eyes, then took care of staring at Sherlock then Lestrade for a moment.

**_Shern do you know something? -JW_ **

**_Why now? -SW_ ** Shern needn't have said anymore, he understood her well enough to understand what she was asking about. Why was Sherlock back now? Why not months after the fall, why so many years had he returned now. Sherlock was a convoluted man sure, but many who knew him even a little knew he didn’t do anything without good reason. At least something as monumental as this. Returning from the dead as it were. 

So why now? 

“Why are you here Sherlock?” 

**_Schoolfield case. -SW_ ** He looked to Lestrade, Shern had figured out at least part of it, as to how he wasn’t quite sure. Yet, he knew this was important. 

Something large enough to get Sherlock out of hiding. 


End file.
